


Между мирами

by Connor



Category: Stargate: Atlantis
Genre: Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-30
Updated: 2010-11-30
Packaged: 2017-10-17 22:44:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/182107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Connor/pseuds/Connor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Вроде как таг к 3.10 Return Part I. Джон и Родни пытаются начать отношения на расстоянии. Слэш.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Между мирами

В машине Маккей сидел, уткнувшись носом в окно, сжавшись в углу от какого-то непонятного внутреннего напряжения. Когда Джон оторвал руку от руля и взял его широкую ладонь в свою, тот с силой сжал его руку и вдруг поднял на него глаза – синие, огромные и испуганные – что-то сжалось у Джона в сердце. Он свернул на обочину, выключил двигатель и повернулся к Родни. Маккей посмотрел на него почти раздраженно.

– Ты хочешь, чтобы мы в аэропорт опоздали? А то следующий рейс только завтра, а мне надо быть на работе к десяти, на автобусе я вряд ли доеду, да и потом – не люблю я автобусы, меня в них иногда укачивает… – Маккей старался говорить обиженно, но голос у него заметно дрожал, и Джон оборвал этот поток слов.

– Родни.

– Что? – теперь в ход пошел фирменный уничтожающий взгляд. Джон на него не купился, потому что видел в почти серых теперь глазах грусть. Он снова взял Родни за руку, переплетя его пальцы со своими.

– Все будет нормально. – самый его убедительный голос из серии «Мы все тут друзья, давайте осторожненько опустим оружие и разойдемся по домам».

Родни только фыркнул.

– Тебе легко говорить – у тебя нет лаборатории величиной с два футбольных поля, а там кроме меня, между прочим, все полные идиоты. И если я опоздаю завтра, они там все не просто уничтожат, в этой лаборатории, они всю Землю к чертовой матери разнесут. А раз уж я все равно тут, мне бы этого не очень хотелось…

– Родни. – повышаем градус убедительности до «Я подполковник Джон Шеппард, ВВС США, слушайтесь меня. Иначе хуже будет». – Все будет нормально.

На мгновение Джону показалось, что его пальцы хрустнули и уже никогда не будут прежними. Как-то не хочется таскать Р-90 в дурацких никчемных кривульках. К тому же он тогда не сможет в поле нормально защитить Родни. Мысль о том, что в поле с Родни они больше не ходят, а Родни прекрасно защищает себя сам (большую часть времени), пришла ему секунд через двадцать после оригинальной.

– Прости, прости, – Родни смущенно ослабил хватку, но руку не отпустил. – И в первый-то раз тяжело было, до… – он помахал свободной рукой, обозначая до какого «до». – А теперь… Ты приедешь на следующей неделе?

От печальной надежды в его глазах в сердце сначала похолодело, а потом снова стало покалывать. Другой рукой – еще не сдавленной до конца в тисках ловкой маккеевской ладони – Джон прикоснулся к его щеке и Родни тут же прижался к ней. Джон наклонился и прижался лбом к его лбу, горячее дыхание Родни на его лице.

– Конечно. Конечно. – И поцеловал его почти отчаянно. Родни схватил его за шею другой рукой.

– Боже ж ты мой, поехали уже, иначе на базе тебя уже не увидят. – Родни прижался губами к уголку его рта. – Я буду звонить, ладно? Ты только трубки не бросай. Ты всегда трубки бросаешь, когда со мной разговариваешь, урод.

В голосе его была такая нежность, что Джон проглотил едкий ответ на оскорбление. Но про себя решил все-таки трубку бросить – хоть разочек. Реакцию проверить, все такое. Хотя он обрывал разговор на середине, чтобы не начать жаловаться и не сказать, как же он чертовски по Родни скучает.

– Ты засранец, все равно будешь трубки бросать, чувствую, как у тебя шестеренки в голове скрипят. – Родни поцеловал его еще раз и сел ровнее. Джон высвободил руку, чтобы завести двигатель, но тут же вернул ее на прежнее место, когда они выехали на дорогу. Теперь его загорелая конечность оказалась между двумя бледными широкими.

– И никаких комментариев о поведении тринадцатилетних девочек, будь любезен. – Рявкнул Родни, когда Джон только открыл рот, чтобы съязвить.

– О двенадцатилетних, не угадал. – На что Родни довольно хмыкнул, а Джон не удержался и захохотал. И продолжал улыбаться идиотской счастливой улыбкой всю дорогу до аэропорта.


End file.
